


【真幸切柳】霸道教主俏铁匠（完结）

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Summary: 一个轻松愉快的江湖文。
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
这里是武林道上的一个镇子，因为地处几条驰道交汇处又紧邻着渡口所以时常有些江湖人士在此落脚。  
这日两匹白马一前一后停在了铁匠铺子门口，前面的锦衣公子轻快地跳下马，“莲二，就这家吧，补完就走。”  
被他称作“莲二”的青年跟着下了马，动作倒是沉稳些，“精市的剑寻常铺子不一定能修呢。”说罢还是去叫了门。  
来应声的是个半大小子，原本抱着柴正要去后院，看见来人“哗啦”一声柴火撒了一地。  
“请问……这里可以修补兵器吗？”  
两人四目相对，忽然这少年转头跑向后院扯着嗓子喊道：“爹——有神仙送生意上门了！”

后进来的锦衣公子“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“莲二不得了，那小子只看这一眼就被你迷傻了。”  
“那是他刚刚没见着精市。”  
两人来回打趣着对方，就听见后院有声音传过来，是个粗犷的男声，念叨着“别这么没出息”之类的话，想必是那孩子口中的“爹”了，结果一掀开门帘，说了一半的话当场咽回了肚子里。  
男子赤裸着的精壮上身，胸口都还挂着汗珠，通红的脸像是才从炉边撤下来，剑眉星目倒是一副朗俊模样。  
“是哪位要修补兵器？”  
“我呀。”锦衣公子走上前来，摘下腰上佩剑，“我这剑三日前与人比试豁了口，先生能补吗？”  
铁匠接过来将剑抽出仔细端详了会儿，抬头道：“公子这剑材质特殊，我这里补不了。”见对方要放弃又连忙道：“但是可以重新熔锻，这剑……公子也用的不趁手吧？”  
锦衣公子有些惊讶，“是呀，这剑是我爹传给我的，确实使着有点沉。”  
铁匠道：“那如果公子同意我就把这剑熔了，重新打一把适合公子的。”  
“要多久？”  
“三天。”  
这下锦衣公子露出有点为难的表情，身边青年也低声道：“怕是赶不及……”  
“两天！”铁匠不假思索地说出口，“我…我抓紧点，两天等得及吗？”  
锦衣公子对旁边人道：“咱们到时候转水路，顺流应该能快些。”又对铁匠道：“那就两日，先生可要守时啊。”  
铁匠像是应下什么不得了的大事，“一定。”  
锦衣公子点头，“莲二，付钱吧。”  
身边青年解下钱袋，拿出一锭银子递给铁匠。  
铁匠连忙推辞：“等来取剑再付也不迟，而且太多了！”  
青年道：“我们急着赶路，还要劳烦先生多辛苦了，务必在两日后完工。”  
这时候旁边的少年道：“你们放一百个心好了，我爹说两日能完工就一定能完工，而且保准好几十年吹…吹什么来着？”  
青年接道：“吹毛立断？”  
“对！吹毛立断！”少年叉腰神气道：“村口大婶儿家的菜刀找我爹打的，都十年了切菜还能把自己手削了呢！”  
“净满嘴跑舌头，去生火去！”铁匠被自己儿子夸得不好意思，连拽带胡噜把人扯到身后，少年吐了个舌头跑走了。  
“不好意思，犬子无状，见笑了。”  
锦衣公子望着跑走的少年道：“先生年纪看着也就而立过半，实在不像是这么大孩子的父亲。”  
铁匠原本恢复常色的脸腾的一下又红起来，摸着后脖梗子小声道：“我…我今年才二十九，离而立还差一岁。”  
“啊？”锦衣公子着实惊讶了一把，随后掩着嘴笑道：“抱歉抱歉，先生对锻造之术这般精通，我当是位前辈呢。”  
这下铁匠的脸涨得更红了，也不知道是因为被“以貌取人”而不好意思还是因为见了对方那一笑照夜。  
锦衣公子道：“好了，那我这把剑就托付给先生了，两日后我们再来。”  
铁匠急忙问道：“公子如何称呼？在哪家客栈落脚？我完工了可以送过去的。”  
这次不等对方开口，身边的瘦高青年便先一步道：“姓柳，两日后辰时来取，方便吗？”  
“方便。”  
锦衣公子又是一笑，随后便带着身边的青年告辞了。  
这时候门帘掀开一条缝，少年见人走了这才转身真去了后院。

两人出了铺子上了马，锦衣公子问道：“莲二干什么不让我说？”  
青年与他并排但始终落后半个马身，“那两个字若是说出来恐怕要惹麻烦。”  
“那我可就要一直随莲二的姓了。”  
青年立刻道：“不敢……”  
“若有麻烦惹上门杀退了便是！”锦衣公子轻快一笑，“好不容易出趟门，干脆就好好体验一下什么叫江湖。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
第三日一早，两匹白马按照约定又到了铁匠铺门口，见年少老成的铁匠和他那儿子已经在等着了。  
锦衣公子迫不及待地跳下马，“呀，先生竟提前完工了，我以为还要等上一会儿呢。”  
这时候那少年插嘴道：“我就说让你们放一百个心了，不过这剑真是费劲，我爹熬了两个大夜今早才打好。”  
再看铁匠的眼圈果然有些泛青，一胳膊肘就把儿子扒楞到身后，捧出剑道：“公子验验吧。”  
锦衣公子接过来，“果真轻便了许多，这下使着手腕可省劲儿了。”之后抽出剑刃，只见一道银芒如苍龙出鞘，连他身旁那个总是垂着眼表情淡漠的青年也不由得惊叹道：“这剑是完全脱胎换骨了。”  
对于江湖人来说兵器趁手是第一要事，锦衣公子得了好剑脸上又现出笑容，“真是多亏先生了，之前这剑不光累腕子，而且最近总是添伤痕，害我总以为哪天就要彻底断掉。”  
铁匠表情变了变，眉头蹙起一副忧心忡忡的样子。  
青年见状开口道：“先生可有话说？”  
铁匠想了想问：“公子那日说这剑是令尊所传？”  
幸村抬眼，“是啊，之前都是我爹佩着的。怎么了？”  
铁匠得了答案眉心终于如释重负地松弛了，但转而想到别的事又蹙起来，“兵器的命脉常与主人相连……”他看着眼中仍带着笑意的对方实在不忍把自己的猜测说出口。  
但没想到对方先开口道：“原来是这样……”身边青年暗中扯了下他的袖子，但他仍是笑笑道：“不过我爹已经去世了，不久之前。”  
铁匠怔了怔，“啊……公子节哀。这、这剑……”对方父亲的遗物就这样被自己重铸了……  
“弃我去者昨日之日不可留，物尽其用才对得起这块乌金陨铁。”锦衣公子弹了下剑刃，银龙嗡的一声被收入鞘中，“还要多谢先生赋予它新生。”  
“应当的。”铁匠见对方并未沉浸于悲伤里也宽了心，“啊，对了……我为了减轻重量，削了一小块原料下来。”说罢拍拍儿子，“快去取来。”  
少年翻了个白眼，“就知道使唤我。”铁匠一抬手，立马缩着脖子跑走了。  
昨日自称姓柳的青年像是本不喜多言的人，可居然道：“先生教子切不可笃信棍棒。”  
铁匠想是刚刚自己和那孩子的动作惹了误会，却也没急着辩解，只是点头应下了。  
过一会儿少年捧着个木盒跑出来，“不是说‘一小块’吗？怎么这么老沉！”  
锦衣公子接过来打开看了一眼，又递回给铁匠了，“这块余下的铁就送先生了，给孩子打把匕首防身吧。”  
少年惊得倒吸一口气，还不等他说话，当爹的又把盒子推了回去，“那怎么行，公子已经付了多余的银两。”  
锦衣公子再推，“我们轻装简行实在不便携带，就当先寄存在先生这吧。”  
铁匠一时间接也不是不接也不是，少年直接替他抱了过来，“神仙都说了寄存给我们，你要拒绝吗？”  
那两人一下又笑出声。  
锦衣公子抱拳道：“总之多谢先生了，我们还要赶路，先告辞了。”  
铁匠把人送出门，看着锦衣公子上了马，眼见人就要一骑绝尘，忍不住终于开口，“公子！”  
“怎么？”  
铁匠的脸涨得比刚离了炉子还要红，舌头像是打了结，“名、名剑配名士，请教公子高姓大名？”  
锦衣公子扯着缰绳打了个圈，“‘名士’？”他像是琢磨了一下这个词，瞟了一眼正和少年说话的同伴，从马上弯下腰在铁匠耳边道：“我叫幸村精市。”  
说完也不等对方反应，两脚一夹马腹就跑走了，跑出去老远挥了挥手，“莲二，我们走了。”  
他喊的人很快就追了上来，不用回头也知道那父子俩必是还站在原地没有离去。  
“那小子刚刚拽着莲二说什么悄悄话呢？”  
青年摊开手，是一块都要被攥化了的芝麻糖。  
锦衣公子和他并排走着，胳膊肘一捅道：“‘神仙’要动凡心了？”  
“父子俩都是好人。”青年淡淡说道，然后掏出布巾把糖包好揣进了怀里，“还是不要给他们找麻烦了。精市那块陨铁也不该留下的。”  
锦衣公子扁扁嘴道：“莲二总说我这不该那不该。”  
青年答道：“毕竟…我身负辅佐劝谏之责啊，教主。”  
“莲二一点都不像副使，倒像是年过半百的老妈子。”  
两人说笑的身影渐渐消失在了路的尽头。

铺子门口少年望眼欲穿，“爹，你说他们真的还会回来吗？”  
问了半天没得到答复，一抬头看见自己爹的额头上全是冷汗。  
铁匠突然拉着儿子冲进屋，“快去收拾东西，这地方不能待了！等入夜了就走！”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
山间的小道上，晃晃悠悠的驴车渐渐从远处驶来。  
一个脑袋从帘子后面钻出来，“爹，咱就不能走大道儿吗？我颠得都要吐了。”  
赶车的铁匠拽住驴，他其实也有点想吐，不过是因为紧张和纠结过头了。  
少年见没得到回应，探出半个身子来瞅了瞅表情并不好看的父亲顿时也蔫儿了，爬出来紧挨着坐下问：“到底怎么了嘛？从神仙哥哥走你就一直这个样儿。”  
听见“神仙”俩字铁匠表情又是一僵，干脆扔下手里的鞭子就当歇歇脚。  
“赤也。”  
少年听见这俩字一激灵，他这爹几乎没这么叫过他，心里顿时觉得后面要有什么不得了的话要说出口了。  
谁知铁匠道：“把干粮和水拿过来。”  
“啊？”少年嘴角抽了抽，失望地爬回车厢从包袱里往外掏水囊和饼。  
“那两个人可不是‘神仙’，他们是魔教中人。”车厢外的人突然说。  
少年立刻爬出来，“爹你怎么说话大喘气呢！”  
“那个人告诉我，他叫幸村精市。”铁匠看向自己的儿子，“幸村是魔教教主的姓氏，教主久病缠身前阵子刚病亡。那两个人，可能就是新任教主和他的副手。”  
听了太多话本的少年一下托住了自己差点脱臼的下巴，魔教有多恐怖，只听故事就能吓得他三更天都睡不着觉。  
“你太祖当年就是惹上魔教才招来杀身之祸，就因为他给当时的武林盟主铸了一把剑。”  
少年把下巴按回去，掰着手指头算起辈分，自觉有些遥远于是问了一个离自己很近的问题：“那我娘呢？也是魔教害死的吗？”  
“……”铁匠沉默了半会道：“不是，生你的时候死的。”  
“哦…”少年又凑近了些，没有追问下去。  
铁匠斜眼看了看，忍住了把黏黏糊糊的一团推到一边的冲动，又继续讲道：“真田家原本是江湖上有名的铸剑世家，那之后立下祖训不得再入世。”  
少年琢磨了半天，抬头眼里带着星星问：“爹，你姓真田啊？就话本子里那个‘得真田可夺天下’的真田？”  
“嗯。”铁匠应了声，但他知道说书的口中神乎其神的是自己的先人而已，自己只是有名没姓的磨刀匠。  
“原来爹叫真田弦一郎啊。”然后少年又反应过来问道：“不对啊，那我怎么姓切原呢？”  
“……你去学堂要登记，姓真田会招来麻烦。”  
“可是现在还是招来麻烦了！你都直接给魔教教主铸剑了。”  
“……”铁匠忍无可忍一巴掌把人拍回车厢，心里那点伤感也硬生生地被憋了回去。  
毛茸茸的脑袋锲而不舍地又钻出来道：“都是你见色起意。”  
铁匠又一抬手，“还不是你瞎招呼人。”  
“那你倒是拒绝啊。”毛脑袋一吐舌头缩进车厢。  
“……”铁匠回身一鞭子抽在驴屁股上，驴车在朝霞里又继续缓缓向前了。

与此同时，一个消息在江湖上不胫而走——魔教教主幸村精市闯武林大会，断盟主剑，天下恐将大乱。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
两匹快马一先一后跑在驰道上，前面的人留下一路欢快的笑声，正是自武林大会得胜归来的幸村精市。  
“莲二，解不解气？看到手冢国光的表情了吗？脸比菜叶子还绿。”  
他的副使柳莲二紧随其后，“精市砍断的可是手冢家祖传的佩剑，嗯……不止。”  
“还有武林盟主的脸面。”幸村说完又忍不住笑起来，“几十年了，我们可算是有机会扬眉吐气了。”  
柳好像叹了口气，“老教主遗训可是要低调行事。”  
“低调？就是因为太低调他才叫人追着打！打到最后儿子都丢了，自己也落下一身伤病。”  
“精市——”  
“哦哦对不起我又忘了，那是我爹。”幸村做了个把嘴缝上的动作，末了转了转眼珠道：“不过反正现在是我当家了，以后就是要搞事，搞得越大越好，这才对得起我们魔教的名声！”  
“不用急，教主大人您才砍断了武林盟主的佩剑又大闹一场，不搞事事也要自己找上门了。”  
柳的话音刚落，前方道两旁便窜出来一群手持钢刀的壮汉。  
幸村和柳颇为无奈地对视一眼，连马速都没减，直接抽剑淌了过去。当当当当，徒留一地的断刀残刃。  
幸村勒住马，看看那群被吓得呆立当场的人，再看看手里削铁如泥的神兵，上面连个豁口都没有，不由得赞叹道：“真是把好剑。”  
柳想了想道：“说起来……手冢家的那把剑也是当年的名剑铸手真田氏所铸，居然会被击断。”  
幸村眨眨眼，“不是说‘兵器的命脉常与主人相连’吗？”  
“可是老盟主还活着。”  
“那就是手冢家气运将近咯。”  
“精市——”  
幸村最受不了柳像老妈子一样这么叫自己，“好啦，我知道你是说那憨铁匠绝不是什么普通人，他把剑给我捧出来的时候我就觉得了，来试验一下果然我的预感是准的。”  
“那……”  
“当然是把人打包带回去咯，有了他以后还愁教中上下没有好兵器吗？”幸村用胳膊肘捅捅柳，“而且你以后就能常和你的芝麻糖弟弟见面啦。”  
柳没办法地笑笑，“我看是精市自己对那个铁匠大叔念念不忘吧。”  
“什么大叔，人家才二十九啊。”  
“是，才二十九，只比精市大一轮呢。”  
“那莲二就是承认自己老了。”幸村嬉笑着一打马又先一步跑远了。

然而，等两人重新踏进那个镇子时却只看到了一间被大火烧塌的店铺残骸。  
幸村匆匆跳下马，难以置信地站在烧得焦黑的门框前，看样子已经是好几日前发生的了。  
“莲二……这……”他回过头看向柳，脸上写满了难过。  
柳来到门前，垂着眼睛默然不语，那少年塞给自己芝麻糖的样子又浮现到眼前。  
幸村低着头说：“莲二说得对，那块陨铁或许真的不该留下，又或者应该带他们一起走。”  
两人正各自难受着，旁边的住家有个大婶儿探出头来，见两人眼熟又面善主动招呼道：“你们找大郎啊？他们爷儿俩搬走啦。”  
“搬走了？”两人立刻抬起头来，“搬哪里去了？”  
“不知道，夜里走的。走了没几天就来了一伙扛着刀的人来找人，没找着气不过就把房子点了，哼群这缺德带冒烟儿的，火星子差点把我们家都给点了。”大婶儿骂骂咧咧地又回屋了。  
幸村收起刚刚的伤感，抱着胳膊道：“鼻子倒是挺灵的，果然不是一般人呢。”说完翻身上马，“莲二，走。”  
“去哪？”  
“去个能找到人的地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
幸村和柳走在江湖上名声最响的一条花街上，任由身边彩绸交映笙歌缭绕，仍是目不斜视地一路穿行，到了街的尽头，喧杂的人声已经远去，一座精致的小楼出现在眼前。  
柳上去叫门道：“立海教主幸村精市、副使柳莲二前来拜会圣阁阁主。”  
过了半会儿一个少年来开门，看了一眼两人问：“拜帖呢？”  
柳道：“来得匆忙，未及准备，还请阁主见谅。”  
“那就准备好了再来。”少年板着脸就要关门，楼中忽然传出一个慵懒的声音，“裕太，放他们进来。”  
少年立刻将门打开，垂首道：“两位请。”  
幸村瞟了他一眼，对柳道：“莲二，你说你那个芝麻糖弟弟像他一样听话好不好？”  
柳笑笑不置可否。  
两人在引领下穿过花廊到了小楼后院，才真正见着声音的主人。  
幸村也不等人招呼一撩袍袖直接落座道：“观月阁主好威风，自打你接手圣阁，规矩越发得多了。”  
观月初放下手中捻着的半块茶点，从贵妃榻上坐起身道：“彼此彼此，幸村教主接手的立海不也是不同往昔了。”他用丝绸的手巾净过指尖开门见山道：“就是不知今日吹得是什么风，把幸村教主吹来了？”  
幸村道：“到消息海自然是买消息的。”  
“什么消息？”  
“一个铁匠的行踪。”  
“是给你铸剑的那个铁匠？”观月挑了下眉，“实不相瞒，早有人来买过了，不过应当是扑空了。”  
幸村起身道：“莲二。”  
柳立即掏出一叠银票搁在摆着各色茶点的小桌上。  
观月扫了一眼，“啧啧，出手真阔绰，一个人的行踪而已。”  
幸村道：“我要的是买断。”  
圣阁阁主用宽大的袖子掩住半张脸，只露出一双闪着精光的眼睛，“哦呀，那这个数可就不够了呢。这铁匠能让我的买主扑空，也不是普通人。”  
幸村背过手去，“你开个价。”  
“待教主一统江湖，算上圣阁一份。”  
“成交。”  
观月拢起狐狸毛的披肩，“裕太。”少年立刻回去取了一封信出来，“里面是截止到昨天的行踪，能不能追上就看教主自己了。”  
幸村拿过信封，“多谢。”  
出了门，幸村立刻打开信封，里面果然写着那人的详尽踪迹，不由得把纸页搂在怀里嗤嗤笑起来。  
柳道：“看来动凡心的是精市啊。”  
幸村拍了他一巴掌跑了。

客栈门口，切原抱着怀里盒子一路跑到房间，刚迈进门就放到了地上，甩着胳膊道：“爹，这铁也太沉了……改明儿你抱着行不行啊？”  
真田小心翼翼地把盒子抱起来放到桌上，“让你平时勤练武，你偏偷懒。”  
“不能怪我啊，是你教的口诀和我犯冲，我一练就腰酸背疼还想吐。”切原呼呼喘着气坐到床上一头歪下去，“啊啊啊好累啊，爹——这日子什么时候能到头啊，咱们不累死驴都要累死了。”  
真田把人拨楞到一边自己也坐到床上，“先在这住下吧，明天我去看看有没有合适的便宜点的铺子盘下来。”  
切原一骨碌又滚回来，“爹我饿，我不要吃干饼喝凉水了，我要吃肉。”  
“知道了。”真田赶紧躲开黏黏糊糊的一团站起来，“等着，我去叫几个菜。”  
切原美滋滋地坐起来等着吃肉，结果听到开门声之后就没了下文。  
“爹？爹？”他叫了两声没回应立刻爬下床，绕到外间一看，门口站着的竟然是幸村和柳。  
“莲二？”切原跑过去不料被真田一把拽到身后。  
幸村见了这个动作，终于寻到人的喜悦渐渐变得复杂，总是挂着笑的脸也因为蹙眉不再明媚，“先生为何这样防备？是因为知晓我二人身份了吗？”  
真田护着切原往后又退了几步。  
幸村往前走了几步问：“你究竟是在躲仇家还是在躲我？”  
真田横眉冷目道：“这两者有差别吗？”  
幸村纳闷道：“我怎么会是你的仇家？”  
切原在身后叫道：“魔教杀了我太祖！就因为他给武林盟主铸剑。”  
“你是真田氏的后人？”  
幸村和柳都有些惊讶，不过再一想也是情理之中的事。  
真田道：“我铸造兵器搅起江湖风波已经违背祖训，这兵器还是为魔教所铸……”  
幸村上前几步走到他面前问：“那又怎么样？你后悔了？立海和真田家是曾经有过节，可那已经是多久以前的事了，和我有什么关系？我生怕有人找你的麻烦，特意和莲二折回去准备接你和你的儿子一起走，结果看见你的铺子被人放火烧了。好不容易打听到你的行踪，日夜不停赶了四天的路才找到这……”  
幸村在人前板着脸做了好些日子的魔教教主，这会儿再也绷不住，越说越委屈，到最后竟是一副要哭的样子。  
真田受不住那样的目光，把头偏向了一边。  
幸村一把把人推开，“你就这么讨厌我？你在镇子上明明不是这样的。早知道就该听莲二的话，不告诉你我叫什么。”  
真田别着头道：“……你不说我听了江湖上的消息也猜得到。”  
幸村还要说什么，柳上前一步道：“真田先生，先辈的恩怨我们深表遗憾，只是有件事须得明说，这次买你消息烧你铺子的不是我们的人。沿路要杀你的人不少，教主都帮着清理了，以后应该也不会有人威胁你们父子的安全了。”他弯下腰长长一礼，“抱歉，给你们添了许多麻烦，以后不会了，告辞。”说完小声对幸村道：“精市，我们走吧。”  
幸村又看了真田许久，确定等不到回应了才跟着柳踏出了房门。  
“莲……”半天没插上话的切原追了几步，回过头来道：“他们和话本子里的魔教根本不一样。”见自己爹还楞楞地戳在原地，切原干脆冲出房门追了下去。

走出客栈，柳淡淡道：“精市刚才演的连我都要信了。”  
不过幸村扁着嘴，倒像是真的不开心的样子，“他再不追下来我就真走了。”  
话音没落身后便传来一阵急切的脚步声，然而回过头发现是切原。  
“莲二！”他在柳面前站住脚，“我…我问你一个问题。”  
柳没开口，静等着对方发问。  
“你……你会拔人舌头活剥人皮吗？”  
“啊？”柳以为自己听错了。  
切原又问：“那你会把人放在火上烤到滋滋冒油吗？”  
柳反应了好一会儿，才明白这孩子定是被江湖怪谈误导得不轻，不由得无奈地解释道：“虽然江湖人称立海为魔教，可我们不是妖怪不吃人。这武林中最早发家的人为了延揽人才自称名门正派，不愿与之为伍的自然就被归为了外魔邪道之流。有人的地方就有左中右，所谓正邪不过是行事作风不同的立场之别罢了。”说完怕切原听不懂又补充道：“至少，我们不会伤害你。”  
切原得到想要的答案开心地一把搂住柳的腰，“我就知道莲二不是坏人！”  
幸村见状心里吃味，再一抬头果然真田也追下来了，然而手里还多了个盒子。  
真田走过来皱着眉将盒子捧出道：“你忘了带东西。”  
幸村打开一看，是自己留给真田的那块陨铁。  
真田像是下了极大的决心似的说道：“既然你要走，以后应该也不会再见了，寄存的东西也带走吧。”  
幸村震惊地问：“你追出来就是为了跟我说这个？！”  
真田一时哑然，“啊……嗯。”  
“啪”，一个耳光甩在他脸上。  
“你…你……”幸村捂着手气得竟是没说上话来，“再给你一次机会，说！”  
真田被这一巴掌打懵了，半天没回过神。  
幸村转头就走，还不忘吩咐道：“莲二，给我把他捆马上，带回去慢慢教！”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
不过到最后真田父子还是被柳请到了马车上和幸村同坐，于是车厢里的气氛就变得诡异了起来，切原如坐针毡地待了会儿，决定出去和柳一起赶车。  
车厢里就剩下两个人，真田死命靠着窗子，宁可看着光秃秃的山也不转过头来。幸村坐在一边抱着胳膊看着他，先生也不叫了，直接叫道：“真田。”  
没反应。  
幸村忍住抬脚踹人的冲动坐过去，真田又往边上挤了挤，幸村干脆紧贴他靠上去。  
真田紧张得人都要贴在车厢上了，“你……你这是干什么？”  
幸村理所当然地回答：“露出我魔教本性，要吃人了啊。”看着真田的脸直接红到脖子根，幸村咬着嘴唇笑笑，“你知道吗，我就喜欢看你脸红的样子。”  
真田躲无处躲，只能任由对方身上带着兰草香的气息幽幽钻进鼻孔。  
幸村感觉到对方全身肌肉都发僵了，退开了些问道：“我就问你一句话，你喜不喜欢我？”没得到答复又自己接道：“你不可能不喜欢我，不然你脸红什么？”  
“我不能喜欢你。”真田终于开口了。  
“为什么？就因为那么久以前两家的恩怨？”幸村一下坐起来，“你姓什么我姓什么就那么重要？”  
真田低着头说：“是，很重要。”  
幸村气得抓起背后的软垫就要往真田脸上砸，胳膊都抬起来了还是摔回了座位上，“就该把你五花大绑绑到我床上，手筋脚筋挑了每天日个十遍八遍，看你到时候还嘴硬。”  
“你…你……”真田难以接受地抬起头，你了半天也没说出什么来。  
幸村抱臂扬着下巴道：“不好意思，说得太大声，吓着你了？”  
这哪儿还是那天镇子上认识的文雅公子，分明就是个混世魔王，真田又惊又怒，不由得有种被欺骗的感觉，当即垮了脸彻底不再搭理对方。  
幸村见人像是真生气了，二郎腿放下来，抱着的胳膊也放下来，有点绷不住道：“我…我开玩笑的。你是我立海的贵客，我不会这么对你的。”  
然而真田还是没有一点松动的意思。  
“上了我的车又不理我，你到底想怎么样？”幸村朝车外道：“莲二，停车。”  
马车缓缓停下，幸村一言不发地下了车走出几步杵着不动了，正给切原讲故事的柳连忙打住，追上去问道：“怎么了？”  
“……把人惹生气了。”  
“精市明明看得出他吃软不吃硬。”  
“难不成还要我哭着求他？”  
听出幸村话里带了气儿，指不定刚刚说了什么重话，柳无奈地摇摇头，“好吧，我去劝劝。”  
柳回到马车边上，切原前半身趴在帘子里头和真田说话，听见柳来了一脸不高兴地钻出来跳下车，真田也从车厢里出来了。  
柳抱拳道：“教主正在气头上，若是刚刚口不择言，莲二代他向真田先生赔不是。”柳看了看不远处背对着马车的幸村低声道：“先生，精市虽然是一教之主，可毕竟还是个孩子，平日当着教众外人都得端着束着，只有在亲近的人面前才会耍些性子，他是真心喜欢先生……”  
真田怎么说也是多活了十几年，在镇子上阅人无数，又何尝不能理解幸村的难处，只不过这并不是关键罢了。  
“先生有所不知，我们回到镇子上见你铺子被烧得只剩一堆焦炭，虽然得知你们父子逃过一劫，可精市还会在夜晚梦中惊醒，我还从来没见过他对哪个人这么挂心……”柳轻轻叹道，“他这样的身份能遇到真心喜欢人不容易，遇到不为名利权势单纯喜欢他的人便更难，先生又何必口是心非，抓着早已如烟的往事不放呢？”  
真田又犹豫了半会儿，态度终于松动了，“其实……也不是……”  
然而话没说完，幸村快步走过来直接道：“既然你觉得你姓什么我姓什么重要，那我不妨告诉你，我其实根本不姓幸村。”  
柳一惊，“精市！”  
幸村让柳退到一旁，仰着头一字一句对真田道：“我是立海教主的养子，你们家和幸村家的恩怨和我半点关系都没有。”  
这下真田和切原都愣了，万万没想到竟然会听到这样一个惊天秘密。  
“十六年前，正道各派围剿魔教，立海总坛被攻破，教主夫人身死，才出生不久的孩子也不知所踪。这事遮掩了好多年终于遮不住了，教主在那一战之后身体也每况愈下，他怕自己死后立海无人继承，便选了我当下一任教主培养。”幸村讲到最后声音也低下去，“我其实姓柳，莲二是我亲哥哥。”  
静谧的驰道上顿时只听见风摇动树叶的声响。  
又过了会儿，幸村对真田道：“我话都说到这份上了，你还有什么要说的？你随我回立海，后半辈子衣食无忧，“他指了指切原，”你儿子，我、我也会当亲儿子疼的。”  
真田问：“你今年才十六吧？”  
幸村道：“十七了！”  
真田抹了下鼻子道：“……你和我儿子差不多大。”  
幸村顿时不干了，“我都没嫌你是鳏夫死过老婆，你反倒嫌弃起我了？！”  
真田脱口而出：“我不是鳏夫！也没娶过妻！”  
“那……？”众人视线齐齐望向切原。  
切原被盯得发毛，自己从小和爹相依为命，被别的孩子笑话没有娘，便知道这不是什么让人欢喜的事所以从来不去问，只有上次才忍不住问出口，知道自己母亲是难产死的也就信了，可眼下这幅情形就是不动脑子也猜到了到底是怎么回事，他愣愣地朝父亲发问：“我是你捡来的吗？”说完豆大的泪珠就噼里啪啦滚下来，然后蹲到地上哇的一声哭了。  
柳那边刚劝完爹，这边又劝起儿子，才把切原哄上车，车厢里的气氛更尴尬了。  
幸村坐到切原旁边，顺着他的后背道：“赤也不哭啦，不是亲生的又怎么样，你爹是真疼你的，我也会疼你的。刚才莲二给你讲故事讲到哪儿了，我接着给你讲好不好？”  
切原从膝盖里抬起头，呜呜哭着甩开幸村的手，“你别当我后妈行不行？我还要和莲二在一起呢，这辈分儿怎么论啊？”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
真田跟着回到立海总坛着实体验了一把贵宾级的待遇，不仅有了单独的院子，幸村还让人在后面特意给他建了剑炉，只不过回来两天都没见着幸村本人，自从那日矛盾开解连个说话的机会都没有……  
切原每天一早就跑出去疯，到了晚上也不见回来，真田自己吃过饭坐在桌前看书，听见门响头都没抬，“还知道回来？”  
“呀，原来你想着我呢。”  
真田放下书站起来，“……我以为是赤也。”  
“你就不会说几句好听的吗？”幸村站在真田跟前仰着头，“我好不容易处理完教里的事，抽了空就来找你，你偏要气死我？”  
真田又记起来时路上柳的那番话，想着幸村大约又是在撒娇了，不由得脸有些烫，“那……吃过饭了吗？我给你端点心来。”  
“我不吃。”幸村一扯他胳膊，“你就没有话要跟我说？”  
话是有的，然而依真田的性子到了眼前反而不知道要怎么开口。  
幸村想了想道：“算了，我不为难你，你就再回答我一次，你喜欢我吗？”  
真田低下头“嗯”了一声。  
幸村抱着胳膊，“我没听清。”  
真田实在是拿他没办法，又想起初见时幸村一袭青衫笑语晏晏和一路回来跟自己赌气的样子，“喜欢，打一见面就喜欢。”  
“既然喜欢，那就什么借口都不算数了。”幸村说完直接勒着真田的领子吻了上去。  
兰草的香气一下覆在自己唇上，真田大脑空白了片刻，终于接受了自己正被一个少年青涩地亲吻的事实，两只手不由自主地搂住幸村的背，抚摸着他的脖颈，托住他的后脑让自己吻得更深。两人一路吻到内室跌在床上，幸村发觉自己不再是主导，不甘心地用更激烈的反应反抗着，一粒药丸也在唇枪舌战间滑进真田口中。  
药丸入口便化，真田猛地挣开，“是什么东西？”  
幸村翻身把人压到身下，眼带笑意道：“让你好好享受的东西。”谁知说完自己脸色先变了，怎么会感觉这么热，心跳也加快，难不成……  
“你含太久，外面那层化了。”真田仰面躺着急喘了几口气，“你怎么会有这种东西？”  
幸村顿时有点慌了，“都怪仁王没跟我说清楚……”说着就要从床上爬起来，谁知被真田一拽又跌回床上，真田贴着他问：“这药这么烈，你就不怕我伤了你？”幸村一愣，“我不是……！”没说完就被真田压到身下，幸村挣了两下没挣开更慌了，“你会武功？！”真田还在试图压着药性，额头的血管都显露出来，“没点功夫傍身怎么在江湖上生存？”  
幸村越来越热，没一会儿额头鬓角就沁出一层薄汗，真田呼出的热气打在脖子上，没一会儿就让胸口红了一片，不知药的作用还是因为太过慌乱，自己的胳膊腿脚都用不上力气，顿时委屈道：“你明明吃了一整颗！”  
真田把幸村脸上因为汗水黏住的头发拨开，“怎么说我也比你多活了十几个年头呢。”他滚了滚喉咙，粗喘着气低下身道：“我忍着，会轻一点的。”  
自己玩翻了车，幸村气得偏过头去不说话，一个吻便落在了他的颈子上，真田就当得了首肯，有些迫不及待地扯开幸村的领口，印上更多热切的吻，只是这样都能感觉到胸腔里的器官在剧烈地跳动着。他吻着幸村的唇，解开衣服的系带，层层衣料被摊开到身侧，露出两枚颤抖着的樱红，真田把人捞进怀里，一手拨弄起一边乳尖，幸村忍不住瑟缩着弓起身子，真田把人往上抱了抱，张口含住了另一侧，直至在吮吸逗弄之下胀大才将将放开。  
幸村眼中沁出水色，不自觉地呻吟着，真田解开他的腰带把手伸进去，果然里面已经是湿漉漉的一片。偏生幸村还要挣扎着质问：“你怎么这么熟练？！是不是有过别人？”真田边帮他抚摸着已经充血的玉茎边轻吻着他的唇角解释：“没有，看春宫学的。”“你看那种东西做什么？”“不然我自己这十几年怎么过……”真田的手在裤子里来回套弄着越发硬挺的玉茎，幸村呜呜地瞪着他，样子可怜楚楚又无助，大约是第一次做这种事，没过多会儿便射了出来。  
真田把自己沾满精液的手抽出来，褪下幸村的裤子哄道：“来，趴过去。”“不要……”真田没办法，只得用枕头垫在幸村腰下，将他两条腿分到两边。幸村羞得脸要烧起来，奈何身体从里到外还是难受得紧，恨不得开口催促真田接下来的动作快一些。他的手指紧紧绞着被单，感受着真田的手指沾着精液滑进身下的小穴，“唔……”被填满的快感刺激着他的大脑，让他直接忽略了异物侵占的不适感。真田的中指在穴道里面抽插着，感觉到甬道里变得湿滑又慢慢添进一根手指，深浅交错间幸村突然一颤，真田记着位置，又拓张了会儿见身下的人已经完全放松了，便把手指抽了出来。  
小穴里一瞬间空了，幸村难耐地咬住了下唇，然而当真田火热粗壮的阴茎抵在穴口的时候他还是怕了。真田额头的青筋早已经凸起得仿佛能看清血管的跳动，但他见幸村又紧张起来，还是放缓了动作，用顶端在穴口磨蹭着，他撑在幸村身上低头吻着他，一手解开自己的衣服，露出结实的胸脯，“喂我药的时候怎么不怕？”幸村哪还有辩解的余地，张开嘴便是带着短促的急喘，身下的肉刃顶端挤进小穴，脑内只有一个声音在叫嚣着，快进来……  
真田深吸着气让自己冷静，豆大的汗珠不断顺着脸颊和胸膛滴下来，奈何药效越发压制不住，他一狠心让阴茎完全挤了进去。幸村猛地张嘴倒吸一口气，泪珠也从眼角滚落，“真田……”他抽泣着去抓真田，真田俯下身让幸村能搂住自己，试探着送着腰，缓慢地碾过刚刚让幸村颤栗的位置，只听到搂着他的人哭着呻吟出声，真田长出一口气，终于不用再压抑着本能的冲动，逐渐加快了动作。幸村紧紧抱着真田，让两人的汗水和喘息声全都混在一起。真田仰面躺下，让幸村伏在自己身上，幸村主动和他交吻，舌头混着津液搅动，婉转的呻吟从鼻腔和唇齿间逸出，化作更绵长的春药。  
两人交缠在一起完全忘记了时间，直到药效完全退去，两人都疲惫不堪才停下来。幸村的腿上身上全是精液，一张腿就有白浊从小穴里淌出来，大腿根抽搐着已经无法并拢了。真田放开怀里的人道：“我去打水给你擦擦。”幸村点点头。  
真田披上衣服挣扎着站起来，纵是身体强壮的他，一夜射过七八次两腿也有些打颤。他打了温水过来，用细软的布巾沾湿了给幸村擦着身子，幸村一动也不想动，静静地看着真田认真伺候自己的样子，忽然又想起来问道：“你真的没有过别人？”  
“真的没有。”真田放下布巾，弯腰把擦干净的人抱到床里面，自己靠外躺下，“我可是个带着孩子的‘鳏夫’。”  
幸村听出他对自己那天说的话耿耿于怀抬手就要打人，结果因为每一块肌肉都在抗议连胳膊都没抬起来。真田握住他的手亲了一下，“谢谢你，没放弃我这个‘鳏夫’。”  
幸村感动得都不好意思了，忽然把手抽出来道：“吃完春药才会说好听的，要不要我以后天天喂你？”  
真田一愣，然后犹豫道：“……只要你受得了。”  
幸村闭上眼哼道：“谁说吃完让你碰我了，把你绑床上再喂，等着到时候哭着求我……”  
“行。”真田灭了蜡烛躺回床上，忽然又坐起来。  
“干什么？”  
“不对啊，赤也怎么还没回来？！”  
“跟莲二在床上算辈分儿呢吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
两个时辰前。  
“你爹会武功？”  
“而且我爹超厉害的！”  
切原没太明白为什么这件事能让柳吓得睁大眼睛，甚至倒抽了一口气。  
“就是他平时从来不随便出手，他总说习武不是用来欺负人的。”  
柳又恢复了淡定的表情，“嗯……他这么厉害没教你？”  
一切原瞬间泄了气儿，“教啦，这事不能怪他，可也不能怪我。我一学就全身难受，天地良心，是真的难受不是我偷懒……”  
柳想了想道：“也许是功体不适合你。明日我去和精市说说，去藏书阁里找找有没有适合你的心法。”  
切原一听又来了精神头，“藏书阁是什么地方？里面有好多武功秘籍吗？”  
“嗯。不过只有教主能打开。”  
“太好啦！这样我也能成绝世高手了！”切原喜滋滋地跳起来，看了眼窗外竟然天都黑了，“啊，我得回去了。”说着就急匆匆地要走。  
柳赶紧把人拉住，“赤也！你今天先别回去了。”  
切原：“啊？可我不回去要挨骂的。”  
“你现在回去才会挨骂。”柳尽可能委婉地说，“精市在你爹那。”  
切原一副恍然大悟状，“噢，他们一起睡了？那岂不是过了今天他就真成我后妈了？”  
“也有可能是后爹。”  
“啊？”  
柳沉吟道：“取决于你爹是欺负人的那个还是被欺负的那个。”  
切原露出有些困惑的表情，半晌问道：“那……我不回去在哪睡啊？”说着指了指屋里的床，“可以和莲二睡吗？”  
柳原本是打算叫人单收拾出一间房的，见切原主动开口，脸上有些发烫道：“……行啊。”

切原飞快跑到床上脱得只剩里衣钻进被窝，直到柳熄了灯也躺好才重新安静下来。  
昏暗的环境下两人并排躺上床，仿佛世界一下静得只听得到呼吸声，柳感觉到身边的人凑了过来，即使几乎没有光他也知道躺在自己身侧的人一定是在用那双大眼睛望着自己。  
“莲二。”  
“嗯？”  
大概是因为夜晚太安静，两个人说话声音都不自觉地放轻了。  
切原嗅了嗅，好像又凑得更近了，“你身上好香啊。”  
柳莫名觉得有些紧张，被子里的手悄悄地攥起衣角。  
不过切原紧接着道：“是洗衣服的时候皂角放多了吗？好像和我的衣服不是一个味……”  
柳酝酿起的一腔情绪霎时堵在了嗓子眼，“赤也，你知道你说和我睡意味着什么吗？”  
切原理所当然地答道：“知道啊，一起睡过觉你就是我媳妇了。”  
“你……会吗？”  
“会什么？”  
柳忽然理解了幸村面对真田的时候那种无力感，他撑起半边身子靠向切原道：“我教你好不好？”  
切原还没反应过来教什么，温软的触感便落在了自己嘴唇上。  
柳轻轻吮吸着少年的唇，温柔而耐心，一手抚摸着他的脸颊，一边用舌尖撬开齿缝勾引着呆到僵直的舌头。一吻结束，切原愣愣地看着黑暗里的人，昏暗的月光里柳的眼睛和被津液浸湿的唇格外的明亮。  
柳解开亵衣的系带，拉着切原的手放在自己胸口，肌肤之下是同样剧烈跳动的心脏。切原像是摸到了火，连忙收回手，可是微凉的触感已经烙进了脑海，不由自主地又伸出手去抚摸柳的身子，柔韧的腰线、平坦结实的腹部，柳拉起他的手一直向上，抚摸着自己一边胸脯，用手掌揉捏着乳肉，教切原的手指在自己乳晕上画着圈，他躺平在床上，仰起脖子发出了一声轻吟，“赤也，继续…摸摸我…”切原被这一声低哑的呼喊叫呆了，有学有样地按揉拨弄着小巧的乳尖，让顶端在自己手中饱胀得立了起来。  
切原紧紧盯着这红果吞了下口水，“莲二，我想舔舔它，可以吗？”“嗯…”听到柳轻轻应了一声，切原慢慢凑上去，试探着伸出舌头舔了下，柳的身子立刻一颤，还发出了更加动听的声音，切原变本加厉地将充血的乳头含到嘴里用舌尖反复扫着顶端。柳的呼吸越发急促，“嗯…另一边……”切原得了指令去服务另一边，柳拉着他的手又向下摸去，十指交叉着引导着切原的手掌抚过自己的小腹，从裤缝探进去，切原手一顿，抬起头来。“赤也自己做过吗？”切原不好意思地点了下头，柳亲亲他放开了手，“那赤也自己来。”切原闻言往下挪了挪，把柳的亵裤脱下专心地套弄起来，柳的呼吸声就在他的耳边，时而伴随着喉间滚动的呜咽。柳主动吻住他，把手也伸进他的亵裤里，纤长有力的手指没几下就让昂首的下体硬得要顶破布料。  
“莲二，好胀……”切原难受得直往柳的手心里送，欲望越发高涨，本能地便将人压在身下胡乱地亲起来，身下挺硬的阴茎更是毫无章法地拱着。柳安抚着和他接吻，从床边的匣子里翻出平日里活血的药膏，“赤也，别急……”柳掀开被子跪到切原身下，切原不解，下一刻柳竟是把他的性器含进了口中。切原当即失声叫了出来，温热狭小空间是与手指完全不一样的触感，切原一下从背脊麻到头皮，在看柳现在的姿势更是险些射出来，柳跪趴在他两腿之间，纤腰沉下臀部高高地撅起，他一边用口舌侍弄着切原的性器，一边用手指挖出一些药膏探到自己股间。切原即使看不清，也知道他是用手指在身下的小穴里做着抽插的动作。“莲二，我要等不及了，我想射了…”切原几乎是在哀求了，柳的下颌也酸得几乎合不上了，吐出性器时带出了许多津液。  
切原迫不及待地把人压到身下，无师自通地分开了柳的两条腿，把阴茎抵在了被药膏浸润的穴口，“赤也，慢一点！啊……”柳急忙喊出声，即使做了准备还是被莽撞的少年弄得疼出了汗，听出柳的声音里仿佛带了痛觉，切原才意识到自己做了什么，那小穴明明狭小得手指都进出困难，自己却将粗壮许多的性器就这样送了进去，“莲二，对不起，我……我……”柳用呼吸平复着痛感，安抚地摸摸切原的脸，“没事，慢慢，慢慢进来……亲亲我。”切原低下头吻住他的唇，一手撑着身体，一手抚摸着柳，身下再也不敢妄动，只是观察着柳的神态一点点继续向里，直到柳的眉心重新舒展开。  
“赤也，可以动一动……嗯……”切原试着抽出了些又重新顶进去，柳的两条腿绕在他的腰上，主动迎合着他的动作，切原扳着他的腿，一下一下顶得越来越深，无意间碾过某处忽然引得柳身子一颤叫出了声，切原更加兴奋地加快了动作，柳吟叫连连也越发停不下来，“赤也，赤也……啊……啊……好舒服，再快一点，啊……”素日温和恬淡的声音变得淫荡又勾人，那双栗色的眸子也因为含着眼泪仿佛浸透了情欲，“赤也……”他半张着唇寻着切原贴过去，让自己的呻吟声顺着骨骼抵达切原的大脑。切原要疯了，腰拼命地摆动，让自己的下体完全没入汁水四溢的小穴，囊袋与股肉撞出啪啪的水声。生理性的眼泪从柳的眼角簌簌淌下，“赤也好厉害，我、我要不行了……”柳在切原的攻势下几乎要哭出声，切原趴在他的身上动作越来越激烈，“射出来，我要让莲二射出来。”切原不知道哪一处会刺激到腺体，就是单纯地冲撞着，柳的身子猛地颤了颤，玉茎顶端一道白浊喷在了切原的小腹，切原只觉裹着下体的内壁也随之收紧，自己也在柳的体内射了出来。  
情欲渐渐退去，两人姿势未改仍在喘着平复呼吸，切原慢慢退了出来，望向身下人的眼神又恢复了澄澈，他贴着柳躺下去，缓了缓气息道：“莲二……这样你就是我媳妇了是不是？”  
柳哑着嗓子应道：“……嗯。”  
“那……我和幸村到底算什么关系啊？”  
“……赤也，现在不是说这种事的时候。”  
“那……再来一次可以吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
第二天柳去找幸村，短暂的视线交换之后两个人互相体谅地选择了坐下说话。  
柳问：“真田呢？”  
幸村道：“做早饭去了，莲二要一起吃吗？”  
“我吃过了。”  
“赤也怎么没一起来？”  
“他……精力旺盛，吃完饭让他自己先去转转了。”  
幸村捂着嘴嗤嗤笑起来：“精 力 旺 盛，年轻就是好啊。”  
柳看着幸村一副容光焕发的样子道：“老当益壮应该不错。”  
见柳又拿之前自己误会真田年纪的事打岔，幸村一跺脚，“哎呀……”  
真田端着粥刚好推门进来，“在说什么呢？”  
“夸你呢。”幸村愤恨地拿起勺子吃起粥来，要不是仁王没把用法说清楚，现在自己也是精力旺盛的那个。  
真田拿了个空碗要盛粥，柳连忙道：“我吃过了，来是有事情和精市商量。”  
“什么事啊？”  
幸村问完张开嘴，真田反应了半会儿夹起一块酱菜搁进他嘴里。  
柳忽然觉得自己今天不该起这么早，微笑着站起身，“你们慢吃，我早上吃多了，去剑炉转转。”

柳从剑炉转完回来刚好幸村拉着真田神清气爽地出了门，“莲二有什么事情找我？”  
柳道：“想问问能不能去藏书阁找一本适合赤也的武功秘籍？”  
“没问题，就是得等我去找找钥匙。”幸村一口应下，回了屋翻箱倒柜，念叨道：“说起来赤也是该好好练功夫，不然以后怎么接我的班？”幸村已经完全带入了“后妈”的角色，丝毫没有意识到这个儿子只比自己小半岁。  
真田一提起儿子照常板起脸来，“那小子连我教他都不好好学，给他更高深的怕是看都看不懂，还不如让他练劈柴。”  
幸村拿了一串钥匙出来，“走吧。你对儿子能不能有点信心？说不定是你教的方法不对。”说罢朝着真田一指，“赤也那么怕你，说，你是不是总打他？”  
“我没打过他，我要是动手他现在能成这样？”  
柳适时插言道：“之前赤也和我说他练习你教的心法会不舒服，我想了想应是气劲伤了经脉，幸好他没有继续练下去，否则会有走火入魔的风险。”  
“我教的心法是江湖上最普通的，怎么会走火入魔？”  
“也许是赤也功体特殊，所以我想去找找有没有适合他的。”  
“莲二，”幸村边走边在一串钥匙里找，“这哪一把是藏书阁的啊？”  
柳看了看道：“这钥匙是老教主给精市配的，我们都没见过。”  
“哎呀……”幸村把一串钥匙摇得哗啦哗啦响，“它们都长得差不多，好麻烦啊。这时候就知道亲不亲生的差别了，历任教主都是直接就能开门的，到了我这儿只能用钥匙。算啦，挨个试试就知道了。”  
幸村自己念叨半天发现另外两个人都没应声，一抬头发现台阶上藏书阁的门大敞着，门口还站了个吓呆了的切原。  
切原看见自己爹也来了连忙辩解：“锁不是我撬的！真的不是我！我就想看看里面有什么，它自己就开了！”见三个人看他眼神都不太对了，切原吓得要哭了，“我、我就推了一下，一小下！我知道错了，我不该乱逛不该乱推门，你们别不说话啊！”  
柳看了看幸村，看来精市现在就可以让他接班了。  
幸村看了看真田，你不光给魔教铸剑，还帮魔教教主养儿子呢。  
真田低下头，回想起自己去山上劈柴捡到切原刚好是十六年前，又看回幸村，他这样的就算了吧。  
幸村看回柳，要不暂时再缓缓？  
柳低下头想了想，要不……就当什么都没发生吧。然后抬起头朝切原笑道：“没事，没有怪你。这门是感应到教主来了所以自动开了，去里面挑秘籍吧。”  
切原困惑地“啊”了一声，看看幸村道：“离那么远都能感应到吗？”  
“能的。”幸村确定地点点头。  
“等等！”真田突然道。  
幸村和柳异口同声：“怎么了？”  
“这文的风格一开始好像不是这样的。”  
（完）


End file.
